


ignite me

by Janew_Daens



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janew_Daens/pseuds/Janew_Daens
Summary: Когда в четырнадцать лет Чанмин приходит на прослушивание... его жизнь меняется. А к лучшему или худшему — он ещё не понял.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	ignite me

Шиму Чанмину четырнадцать лет, и он беспечен, как резвящийся котёнок: ему нет дела ни до политики, ни до экзаменов — ему нравится тусоваться с друзьями во дворе школы после уроков и трескать мороженое втихую от мамы. Чанмину четырнадцать лет, когда ему говорят, что он принят в какое-то там агенство по сбору талантов. Или певцов. Чанмин не помнит, ему все равно.  
Когда мама узнает об этом, то приходит в дикий восторг. Мальчик её радости не разделяет: равнодушно пожав плечами, он продолжает жевать кусочек курицы, исподтишка перемигиваясь с Джиён, своей младшей сестричкой. Мама что-то говорит и говорит, и Чанмин, в конце концов, начинает раздражаться, не понимая, что от него хотят. Мама говорит, что очень хочет увидеть Боа.

Чанмину нравится петь, но на прослушивании он не чувствует привычного энтузиазма: ноты легко скользят, выстраиваясь в плавную мелодию, судьи смотрят на него с внимательным удивлением, но единственное, о чем он думает, это где бы перекусить. Мальчик надеется, что в этом агенстве есть места, где можно поесть, но только нормально: конфетами и пирожными его кормить не надо, это не еда, вообще-то.  
Ему говорят, что после окончательного решения с ним обязательно свяжутся — возможно, где-то через три или четыре недели — и благодарят за то, что он пришёл. Чанмин рассеянно кланяется, оглядываясь по сторонам. В глазах мамы светится гордость, и мальчик думает, что, возможно, это все не так уж и плохо. Он улыбается и подмигивает ей.

В четырнадцать лет Чанмин становится трейни в СМ Энтертеймант.

***

Чанмин никогда не сталкивался с таким количеством людей на один квадратный метр. Он живет в общежитии — если бы его спросили, то Чанмин бы обязательно ответил, что ему это не очень-то и нравится, но его никто не спрашивает — постоянно тренируется и спит как-то ну совсем мало. Шим чувствует себя до беспомощного маленьким и неопытным и постоянно прячется ото всех, хотя до него никому нет дела. Это немного обижает.

— Неплохо, но нижние ноты все ещё слабоваты. Попробуй взять их на вибрато.

Педагог по вокалу похож на маленького (очень маленького) слоника: такой же лопоухий, тучный и с круглыми мультяшными глазками. Как-то раз Чанмин поделился своим открытием с Шивоном, но тот сказал, что лучше бы донсен пел, а не маялся чепухой. Шим почти обиделся, но его первый раз назвали «донсеном», так что обижаться он передумал.

— Чанмин, ты меня слышишь? — требовательно спрашивает педагог.

Шим молча кивает, поджимая губы: в песенной комнате, помимо преподавателя и самого Мина, находиться некто, по имени Ким Джунсу — он тут всеобщий любимчик — и Чанмин вообще-то стесняется. Правда, самую малость, он же не трусишка какой-то там, он один раз даже выпил стакан соджу на спор. Правда потом ему было плохо и очень сильно кружилась голова, но суть все равно остаётся прежней — он очень даже смелый, особенно по праздникам.

Джунсу смотрит на него с любопытством десятилетнего ребенка, щуря по-лисьи хитрые глаза, и, в общем-то, выглядит вполне дружелюбно, так что Чанмин немного расслабляется — с этим парнем ему, скорее всего, драться не придётся. А то он уже пару раз тут чуть не нарвался на драку с каким-то Джуджуном, который не хотел делиться местом за столом. Не то чтобы Чанмину было сильно надо, но есть на полу он не привык и привыкать не собирается. Правда во второй раз ему таки дал подзатыльник какой-то другой парень (очевидно, друг того Джуджуна), которого Шим не знает. Но после подзатыльников и наставительных слов об уважении к старшим Чанмину не очень-то и хочется знать, кто же этот кривозубый. Скорее, ему совсем не хочется этого знать.

— Тебе сколько лет?

Джунсу ловит его после урока и почему-то первый его вопрос звучит именно так. Шим немного задет, потому что хоть он и считает себя достаточно взрослым, но все в этом агенстве почему-то старше.

— Четырнадцать, — булькает он в ответ, заранее зная, что к нему прицепился очередной хён.

— Я думал, тебе пятнадцать! — Джунсу округляет глаза и улыбается. Чанмин благосклонно думает, что не такой уж он и плохой.

— Мне совсем скоро будет пятнадцать, — гордо отвечает он, потягиваясь. Новоявленный хён понятливо кивает и после секундного раздумья спрашивает:

— Ты сегодня уже обедал?

Шим чувствует, что этот парень, несмотря на свои неожиданные вопросы, начинает ему нравится.

— Не-а, — он качает головой и раздумывает над тем, не состроить ли ему жалостливое лицо — ну просто, на всякий случай. Подумав с секунду, Мин позволяет себе душераздирающий вздох. — А ты?

Джунсу похоже чувствует перемену в настроении младшего, поэтому тут же выпаливает:

— Мы с друзьями неподалёку частенько обедаем. Там очень миленько, готовят вкусно и цены в самый раз…

При слове «друзья» Шим напрягается, потому что обычно когда тебя зовёт в компанию «своих» друзей новый знакомый, то чаще всего в этой компании, в которой все друг друга знают и в которой всем и так комфортно, тебе не будут особенно рады. Но Чанмину немного — на самом деле просто до жути — интересно, потому что к нему редко кто подходит познакомиться (только Шивон, Чонсу — у которого, похоже, немного комплекс старшего брата, но он милый — и вот этот Джунсу), а сам он стесняется.

— Но мне же всего четырнадцать, хён, — не удерживается от шутки Чанмин, хлопая глазами так, будто бы у него нервный тик. Джунсу шутки не понимает и только неопределенно улыбается.

— Ты согласен?

Шим кивает, немного раздосадованный тем, что его остроту не оценили.

— Пойду только вещи в комнату закину.

Они идут сначала в комнату Джунсу (потому что она ближе), потом к Чанмину (Шивона не оказывается на месте и Мин немного расстраивается, потому что он хотел позвать его с собой) и вместе выходят из здания. Старший тащит его в только ему известном направлении, и Чанмин с интересом крутит головой по сторонам. Нервозность волшебным образом испаряется, потому что Джунсу непрерывно шутит, рассказывает какие-то странные байки и сам же над ними смеётся. Чанмин, улыбаясь очередному рассказу, который носит явственный оттенок преувеличения, решает, что если уж все пойдёт совсем плохо, то он по крайней мере поест.

— …вообще раньше тут были лавочки, — вещает старший, — но их убрали из-за того, что они были типа старыми. Обещали поставить новые, но сам видишь…

— И вы сидите прям на траве? — интересуется Мин, нервно поправляя волосы от нетерпения.

— Да не-е-е, — смеётся в ответ Джунсу. — У нас всегда с собой есть что-то типа покрывала.

Чанмин не видит особой разницы между сидением прямо на траве и сидением на покрывале, но все равно кивает, хотя бы потому, что сам бы так делал, будь у него друзья и какой-нибудь даже самый вшивый плед.  
Они подходят к невысокому одноэтажному зданию, на стенах которого виднеется явная просьба о ремонте, но выглядит это все до странности уютно. Шим удовлетворенно улыбается и вдруг Джунсу начинает громко хохотать.  
Чанмин дергается от неожиданности, думая, когда же это он успел пропустить очередную хёновскую байку, но тут старший, заикаясь от смеха, говорит:

— Это ты когда сказал… что тебе всего четырнадцать… — он опять хихикает, а Мин недоуменно хлопает глазами, ибо уже благополучно забыл о своей шутке.

— Ага, — на всякий случай отвечает он, неуверенно улыбаясь. Джунсу смеётся ещё оглушительней, хотя куда уже больше.

Когда они заходят в кафешку, старший уверенно шествует к самому дальнему столику у треугольного окна. И тут Чанмин замечает того самого Джаджуна, из-за которого ему досталось, и того парня, который его, собственно… достал. Мин спотыкается, на несколько секунд замирая на месте. Рядом с этой парочкой сидит Хичоль, которого Чанмин конечно же знает (хоть и не лично) и ещё один незнакомый парень, которого он видит впервые.

— Хён… — неуверенно окликает старшего Шим. — Мне что-то кажется…

Джунсу поворачивается и смотрит на него с хитринкой, и Мин готов дать руку на отсечение, что он в курсе его «конфликта» с одной небезызвестной парочкой. Чанмин ощущает раздражение и трусливый порыв уйти, но быстро передумывает. Во-первых, он хочет есть, а во-вторых… он действительно очень голоден и устал (а ему ещё полночи делать математику), так что если уж кто и будет бегать, то точно не он.

— Что? — спрашивает Джунсу, но Шим не успевает ответить — старшего окликает тот самый незнакомый парень, и все как по команде поворачиваются в их сторону.

Хичоль оглядывает его прищуренными глазами и дружелюбия в них примерно столько же, сколько веса в одном маленьком червивом яблочке. Он молчит, Чанмин молчит тоже, а Джунсу даже забывает представить его, о чём-то оживленно переговариваясь с незнакомцем. «Наверное, он просто решил поиздеваться, а не подружиться, — внезапно осеняет Шима догадка. — А казался хорошим…»  
Ему не то чтобы больно — просто ужасно неприятно. Хотя, наверное, сидящим за столом тоже не очень весело — Джудун (или как там его) демонстративно разглядывает вид из окна (мусорные баки так прекрасны в это время года), а кривозубый, следуя примеру Хичоля, пристально пялится на него, сжав зубы. Чанмин решает попытаться разрулить ситуацию.

— Я просто пришёл поесть, — он поднимает руки в примирительном жесте. Джунсу спотыкается на полуслове и его, наконец, осеняет.

— Мин-а, это Ким Джеджун, Чон Юно, Ким Хичоль и Пак Ючон, — перечисляет он, показывая на каждого рукой. — А это Чанмин.

На несколько секунд над столом повисает напряженное молчание, пока Джеджун, оторвавшись от своего невероятно эстетического занятия, не произносит:

— А мы только о еде и думаем.

Шима его ядовитая ирония и острый взгляд задевает за живое.

— Мне же только четырнадцать! — Он взрослый, конечно, но ещё не тридцатилетний. — О чем мне ещё думать? О диалектической материальной классификации всеобщих мотиваций в парадогматических связях предикатов?

— Чего? — округляет глаза Джеджун, забывая о своём крутом загадочном образе.

— Ничего! — мстительно выпаливает Чанмин. — Я просто так сказал. Даже не знаю, что это значит!

Он воинственно оглядывает парней, но те, кажется, успели из раздражённого состояния перейти в удивленное.

— Зачем тогда сказал? — осторожно интересуется Джунсу, трогая его за плечо. Мин чувствует, что краснеет.

— Я случайно, — бурчит он, демонстративно оглядываясь в поисках официантки. — Прочитал где-то.

Шим улавливает странный булькающий звук со стороны кривозубого, и, скосив на него глаза, видит, что он с трудом сдерживает смех. Чанмину не очень смешно, потому что он устал и хочет есть, а эти все пришли сюда, похоже, только языками почесать. Он думывает, как бы понезаметней свинтить из этой странной компашки, но тут кривозубый отодвигается в сторону и хлопает по освободившемуся месту на диванчике, смотря прямо на Мина. Шим хочет сыграть дурачка, но живот неприятно и звучно урчит, поэтому он, покраснев, садится.

— Я Чон Юно, — повторно представляется парень, улыбаясь. «Да хоть Лимпопо, — думает Чанмин немного уныло. — Все равно опять хён».

— Ага, — все же осторожно отзывается он, незаметно пододвигая к себе меню. — Хён.

Краем глаза Шим замечает, как Юно и Джеджун переглядываются, и у обоих на лицах появляется до ужаса родительское выражение. Чанмин вжимает голову в плечи, уговаривая себя, что ему просто кажется.

— Ты давно в агенстве? — подаёт голос Джеджун. Вид у него уже довольно оттаявший, и Мин позволяет себе немного погордиться своим обаянием. Или остроумием. Хотя возможно дело всего лишь в привычке называть всех «хёнами».

— Не-е-е, — тянет он, мысленно прикидывая, хватит ли ему денег на три порции или лучше взять две и один чай. — Не очень. Хён.

— А как ты попал в агенство? — интересуется Юно, наклоняясь чуть поближе. Шим бросает на него косой взгляд.

— Ну-у-у, я пел перед этими… судьями…

— А до этого?

Почему Чон задаёт такие странные вопросы Чанмин не понимает, но, подняв глаза, отвечает.

— Они пришли и сказали, что я принят. Я играл в бадминтон, а они вот так вот взяли и пришли. То есть, сказали. Ну, бадминтон, — он путается в своём рассказе и злится на самого себя, потому что мало того, что на него пялятся целых два с половиной человека (Хичоль слушает Джунсу, но Мин ловит его взгляды), так ещё и вопросы такие дурацкие. А ему ещё и поесть никак не дадут.

— Ты хорошо играешь? — У этого Юно такой азарт в глазах, как будто Шим не про бадминтон говорит, а про мерлезонский балет. «Не дай бог ещё поиграть с ним попросит, — мысленно содрогается Мин. — Не-е-е…»

— Так себе, — делая самые честные глаза, отвечает он. — Хотел бы играть лучше, но как-то не особо. Хён.

Юно отстаёт от Чанмина только когда приносят еду и, кажется, только потому, что у младшенького в животе урчит так, как будто он там носит миниатюрный хор поджелудочных белуг.

Через год Чанмин дебютирует. Ему пятнадцать.

***

Чанмину пятнадцать и ему страшно неловко.

Его группа называется Донг Банг Шин Ки и в ней пять участников — Юноу Юно, Микки Ючон, Хиро Джеджун, Шиа Джунсу и он, Макс Чанмин, макнэ.  
Макнэ быть неплохо, даже весело, но вот быть Максом Шиму не нравится, потому что Макс должен быть крутым. Чанмин же себя крутым совсем не чувствует, напротив: ему катастрофически не хватает простых ободряющих объятий, а ещё ему все чаще хочется спрятаться где-нибудь под кроватью, чтобы никакие менеджеры-хёны его не нашли.

К слову о хёнах.

Их теперь у Мина несметное (четыре) количество штук, и каждый почему-то норовит надавать ему подзатыльников за то, что он подъедает остатки ужина ночью. То, что макнэ хочется есть, никого не волнует, потому что — диета, фигура и их тут пять человек, если ты не заметил, мелкий. Джеджун не очень хорошо умеет считать, потому что «тут» их минимум человек десять — то Шивон приходит, то Хичоль, то ещё кто — и всем подавай пожрать. Чанмин обижается, но добрые коорди-нуны частенько суют ему в руки пирожные или печенюшки в форме зайцев — еда, конечно, такая себе, но голодному все пойдёт.

— Опять жрешь? — интересуется Джеджун, заглядывая в миновскую комнату. У них в запасе есть целый один час для отдыха, поэтому Шим проводит его с максимальной пользой — валяется на кровати.

— Не-а, хён.

Чанмин гаденько улыбается, потому что успел прикарманить и спрятать ючонову заначку в своей тумбочке, приделав к одному из ящиков двойное дно. Теперь эта четверка недоделанных мушкетеров может сколько угодно на него зыркать — доказать им ничего не удасться. Чанмин собой страшно доволен.

— Ага, — Ким смотрит подозрительно, но Мина это мало волнует: он всего лишь невинное дитя. Джеджун хочет сказать что-то ещё, но тут из комнаты Юно раздаётся вопль Ючона, который обнаружил свою пропажу. Шим ерзает пятой точкой на зеленом покрывале и принимает ангельский вид.

— Мелкая чёрная дыра! — Судя по грохоту из коридора, Пак от злости собирает все немногочисленные углы и косяки на своём пути. — Пылесосище! Прожорливая маленькая скот-т-тина!

Джеджун вопросительно приподнимает бровь, но Мин только разводит руками: мол, я вообще не знаю, что такое Ючон и почему он скотина. Микки, появившийся на пороге комнаты, отталкивает Кима подальше и становится перед макнэ в грозную позу. Сзади маячит Юно.

— Ну?

— Что? — Чанмин склоняет голову набок, делая непонимающее лицо.

— Ты взял?

— Что взял?

— Сразу скажешь или мне дать тебе под зад прямщас? — Ючон вообще-то не злой, но пожрать тоже любит. К сожалению, Чанмин сегодня голоднее. Как обычно.

— Что сказать? — невиннее Шима только новорожденный младенец и то не факт. — Я не понимаю, хён. Что ты потерял?

— Ты свистнул мою бутылку? — грозно спрашивает Пак, возвышаясь над успевшим удивиться Мином как ёршик над унитазом.

— Чон-а, ему пятнадцать, какие бутылки? — подаёт голос Юно. — Максимум, что он может у тебя стянуть — это сушёные кальмары.

Чанмин делает себе мысленную пометку обязательно стащить сушёных кальмаров и пытается прикинуть, кому же тогда принадлежала та заначка, которую он прикарманил.  
Ючон окидывает его подозрительным взглядом.

— Если бы я был пьян, то ты бы понял, — поспешно заверяет его Чанмин, вызывая всеобщий смех, хотя если бы он действительно был пьян, то всем было бы действительно не до смеха.

— А куда она тогда делась? Ты выжрал? — Пак упрямый, как стадо овец на скотобойне.

— Эу! — Джеджун принимает позу бегуна после длинного марафона. — Во-первых, хён, а во-вторых следить надо за своими пузырями, ясно тебе?

— Так это ты!.. — Ючон полон вполне справедливого, по мнению Мина, негодования. — Какого черта?!

— Ну я же не знал, что это твоё! — оправдывается Ким, хотя по лицу видно, что он ничуть не жалеет об употреблённых градусах. — Думал, это менеджер-хён мне принёс!

— Да конечно!..

Чанмин знает, что эти двое из-за веселящих напитков могут ругаться до бесконечности, поэтому жалеет, что у него нет попкорна. Он вальяжно разваливается на кровати, и, скрестив ноги, беспечно качает пяткой, радостно предвкушая сегодняшний ночной дожор. Рядом с ним плюхается Юно, удобно кладя подбородок на острую миновскую коленку. Чанмин фыркает, потому что подбородок Чона немного колется, и поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Почему Ючон-хён спрятал своё бухло у тебя? — буднично интересуется Шим, тут же получая тычок в ляжку и недовольное «маленький ты ещё для таких слов».

— Хё-о-он, — Мин закатывает глаза — эта манера старшего иногда сдувать с него пылинки (во всех смыслах) бывает такой своеобразной. Как и сам Чон.

— Потому что мне можно доверять, — Юно улыбается, становясь похожим на милого обаятельного подростка (кем он, собственно говоря, и является), а не на супер-крутого волевого лидера набирающей популярность группы. Он тискает худую коленку донсена и смеётся совсем немного ребячливо. Чанмин против воли улыбается в ответ — с Юно он не чувствует разницы в возрасте и поэтому находится рядом с ним всегда чуточку приятнее.

***

Чанмину почти семнадцать, когда он начинает чувствовать, что что-то идёт не так.

У него самая лучшая в мире группа, но в этой самой лучшей в мире группе ему неловко. Все чаще появляется чувство, будто он просто ребёнок, случайно оказавшийся в комнате полной красивых и талантливых взрослых, все чаще ему хочется сбежать куда подальше и перестать изображать из себя черт знает что. При этом, Шим не может сказать, что эти взрослые его не любят — о нем заботятся, следят за питанием, подсовывают подушечки под голову во время долгих перелетов, смеются над его шутками и треплют по макушке, но…  
Но есть хёны. И есть он. Макс Чанмин, макнэ популярной корейской группы, который чувствует, что повзрослел слишком рано, хотя в тринадцать лет только о прибавляемых к жизни годам и мечталось.

— Можно я сегодня уеду пораньше, хён?

Чанмин знает, что мягкосердечный Ючон не выдержит против оружия массового поражения — умоляющей моськи всеми любимого макнэ — и поэтому плачется именно ему. У остальных хёнов выработался мало-мальский иммунитет к его грустным мордахам, но это ничего, Чанмин ещё что-нибудь придумает.

— Что-то случилось? Ты себя неважно чувствуешь? — тут же начинает квохтать Пак, проводя быстрый «медосмотр». — Температуры нет, переохлаждения тоже…

— Мне доклады по истории делать, целых три штуки, а у меня там даже конь не валялся, — делая самые несчастные глаза, отвечает Мин. А ещё у него скоро зачёт по физике, и там тоже все ой как плохо. — Можно?

Трогательно невысказанное «пожалуйста» в чанминовских глазах окончательно растапливает лёд в ючоновском сердце, и он коротко кивает.

— Ладно, отмажу тебя, школота.

— Спасибо, хён! — радостно вопит Чанмин, бросаясь старшему на шею. — Ты самый-самый-са…

— Иди уже, — смеётся Ючон, растрепывая жесткие волосы макнэ. — Только Юно не попадись, иначе каюк твоим планам.

— Ага, — Мин оглядывает помещение на предмет отсутствия лидера и, подхватив рюкзак, осторожненько шагает к двери.

Доделывая историю, Чанмин думает, что сегодняшний день прошёл очень здорово — его почти никто не трогал.

***

Через три дня Чанмину исполнится двадцать, и родители донимают его вопросами о девушке.

Но девушки у Чанмина нет.

На самом деле, Чанмину совершенно не до лиц слабого пола — каждый день он устаёт так сильно, что единственный подарок, который ему может предоставить вселенная — это еда и здоровый восьмичасовой сон. Естественно, в свой день рождения он этого подарка не получает. Он получает кое-что другое.

Юно с Джеджуном стоят друг напротив друга с очень сложным выражением на лицах, кажется, ещё секунда — и они вцепятся друг другу в волосы. Чанмин пятится, желая навсегда исчезнуть из этой кухни, из этой общаги — потому что последнее время эти двое ругаются слишком часто — но страстно желаемого чуда не происходит. Он глупо прижимается к холодильнику, пытаясь прикинуть, что будет, если он проскользнет мимо хёнов в свою комнату.

— Ты опять это делаешь, — шипит Юнхо, смеривая Кима злым взглядом. — Объясни мне, блять, зачем ты опять это делаешь?!

— Мне спрашивать у тебя разрешения? — холодно цедит в ответ Джеджун, зеркально отражая выражение глаз лидера. — Ты мне нянька?

— Я твой друг! — Чон почти незаметно спотыкается на последнем слове, вздергивая подбородок. Почти.

— Ты придурок, — бросает вокалист, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я больше не хочу слышать об этом. Особенно от тебя. У тебя нет права решать.

— Я лидер этой долбанной группы, Дже, блять, ты просто…

Чанмин колупает ухоженным ногтем холодную полированную поверхность, старательно не вслушиваясь в злые переругивания старших. Он всего лишь хотел поесть рамена и пойти спать, раз никто не собирался поздравлять его, нести торты и всякое такое. Он не хотел слышать эти перебранки, они жутко утомляют, если честно. Хотя сейчас все, похоже, куда серьезнее.

— Ты не имеешь права подставлять так всех нас! — надрывает голос Юно. — Как можно пустить коту под хвост все эти годы!..

— Я не собираюсь ничего пускать, — рычит в ответ Джеджун. — Я предлагал тебе. Ты отказался. Что теперь тебе от меня надо?!

Чанмин вспоминает, что у Дже, Ючона и Су какое-то там дело, но подробностей не знает. Скорее всего, хёны считают его ещё слишком юным для подобного рода вещей. Какая глупость.

— Вы опять?!

Ючон врывается на кухню злобной фурией, волоча на буксире заплаканного Джунсу. Юно тут же смолкает, и оба парня приобретают виноватый вид при виде всхлипывающего Кима — шутка ли, в очередной раз довели душу группы до слез.

А то, что у макнэ день рождения сегодня — так это мелочи жизни.

Чанмин тенью проскальзывает мимо старших и поспешно обувает кроссовки в прихожей: он в первый раз зол настолько, что хочется накричать на хёнов, хочется сказать им, что своими криками они делу помогут ровно ничем, а все эти игры в благородство — сплошная фигня. Поэтому сейчас луче уйти. Подальше.

Когда он возвращается со своего внепланового променада, в гостиной горит свет, а на щелчок замка в коридоре появляются парни, включая менеджера. Лица у всех виноватые, но Чанмин вместо радости, что о нем наконец вспомнили, чувствует лишь терпкое раздражение. Он неспешно стягивает обувь и выпрямляется, смотря на хёнов в лучших традициях игрока в покер.

— Мин-а… — тянет Джунсу, очевидно сбитый с толку таким выражением лица. — Прости нас, мы совсем… замотались.

— Замотались, — задумчиво повторяет Чанмин, картинным жестом растрёпывавая завившиеся после прогулки волосы. — Ну да. Бывает. Я понимаю.

И улыбается.

Должно быть, все, кто сейчас собрались здесь — идиоты, потому что улыбаются в ответ, несмотря на явный миновский сарказм.

— Ну вы тут тогда заматывайтесь дальше, — держа лицо, говорит Шим. Как же бесит, как же все бесит! — Я пойду. Спокойной ночи.

Нестройный хор растерянных голосов тянет его имя, но Чанмин захлопывает дверь прямо перед лицом Юнхо. И запирает дверь на ключ.

***

Чанмину двадцать два и он все ещё макнэ группы DBSK.

Чанмин думает, что хочет уйти вслед за Джунсу, Джеджуном и Ючоном, потому что с Юнхо тяжело. Юнхо стал болезненно чужим, и Чанмин не знает, что его держит. Наверное, воспоминания об освещенном счастьем лице. Или банальный страх.  
Старший старательно избегает его, словно это макнэ виноват во всех бедах и разговор по душам уж точно не изменит навалившуюся на них беду. Чанмину обидно. Но он ждёт.

Потому что Юно все-таки выходит из своей комнаты глубоким вечером, когда Чанмин уже закончил готовку, обзвон менеджеров, уборку и прочие мелкие дела. Лидер впервые за эти дни приходит на освещенную неярким закатным солнцем кухню, где Мин скрипит чистой посудой, и садится за стол. Краем глаза младший замечает, что он закуривает.

Чанмину не нравится запах сигаретного дыма, но ещё больше ему не нравится собственное бессилие — он не знает, как вернуть Юно его солнечную улыбку или хотя бы нормальный цвет лица. Шим смотрит на напряжённую спину старшего и впервые в жизни ему отчаянно хочется сделать все, чтобы этот человек больше не страдал. Ему интересно, встречались ли Юно и Джеджун или у них была та самая крепкая платоническая дружба, основанная на эмоциональной близости — во всяком случае, это бы многое объяснило. Чанмин знает, что он не тот человек, который нужен Юнхо, но они вроде как были друзьями и Чон вроде как заботился о нем не из-под палки, а потому что хотел, поэтому Шим надеется, что у него есть хотя бы крохотный шанс. Он неуверенно смотрит на свои руки, которые уже сухие, но он все равно трёт их об полотенце, и в который раз убеждается в собственной неспособности быть нужным. Ведь Юно, должно быть, действительно плохо, раз он пришёл сюда, точно зная, что Мин, которого он старательно избегал все эти дни, будет здесь. «Если он меня ударит, то будет больно, — думает Чанмин, осторожно подходя к старшему. — Но вдруг ему станет полегче от этого?»

— Хён, — тихо зовёт он, все ещё не решаясь прикоснуться к лидеру. Тот не отвечает, но слегка поворачивает голову в его сторону — Шим видит опущенный уголок губ и невесомый трепет ресниц. «Это же Юно, — внезапно понимает он. — Даже если и ударит, то все равно… все равно…»  
Первый раз Чанмину становится настолько тоскливо, что хочется разреветься. Теперь никто не будет сглаживать неловкие углы, теперь он сам должен будет проявлять терпеливость и понимание. Мин жалеет, что не обладает врожденной чуткостью.

— Прости, — едва слышно бормочет он, глядя в пол и кусая губы, чтобы не заплакать. — Я даже не знаю, что мне сделать, чтобы тебе… было не так тяжело.

Салатовое вафельное полотенце жалобно скрипит в побелевших пальцах и Шим раздраженно бросает его на раковину, с трудом разгибая онемевшие пальцы. Он слышит шуршащий звук отодвигаемого стула и боится, что Юно сейчас уйдёт, одарив его очередным равнодушным взглядом. Подняв голову, он видит, что лидер стоит напротив него, не шевелясь, и разглядывает, словно успел забыть, как он выглядит и теперь вот вспоминает заново. Чанмин ощущает себя каким-то деревянным, когда медленно тянется к нему и крепко обнимает.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — задыхаясь, бормочет он, глотая окончания. — Я правда хочу быть полезным, но ты же знаешь… я не умею. Я могу только глупо шутить и все. Прости, хён, пожалуйста, если сможешь, я только…

— Чанминни…

Голос старшего хриплый, надломленный, но в нем столько невыносимо скупой нежности, что Чанмин больше не может сдерживать слез: он стискивает лидера так сильно, как только может, и, прислонившись щекой к его виску, плачет. Сквозь всхлипы он чувствует, как ладони Юно ложатся на его спину — Чон прижимает его к себе, порывисто дыша в шею и плачет тоже, но молчаливо, и от этого Шиму ещё горше.

— Чанминни, Чанминни… — лидер беспорядочно целует его заплаканное лицо. — Прости меня, прости, я так виноват…

Они стоят посреди темной кухни, ревут, как дети, обнимая друг друга и беспрестанно извиняясь, и Чанмину кажется, что это в первый раз, когда Юно показывает ему действительно то, что чувствует. От этого ему становится и легче, и тяжелее одновременно — Шим, конечно, рад, что старший доверился ему, но это чувство бесконечной вины его злит, потому что Юно не виноват. Совсем. Они все пытались.

— Я рад, что ты остался, — шепчет лидер куда-то в затылок, взъерошивая дыханием высветленные пряди. — Надеюсь, что ты не сильно жалеешь.

— Никогда.

Вдвоём они справятся со всеми препятствиями и засияют ещё ярче — Чанмин даёт это обещание в своём сердце и собирается сдержать его, несмотря ни на что.

***

Двадцать четыре года застают Чанмина за поеданием торта в общаге Супер Джуниор, куда Мина позвал его лучший друг — Кюхен.

Кюхен хороший человек и от него можно не ждать подвоха, но порой находиться с ним рядом бывает очень сложно — Кю всюду мерещится какой-то скрытый подтекст и из-за этого он становится невыносимо раздражительным. Но Чанмину не сложно перетерпеть вспышки злости друга, потому что с Юно он и не такое проходил. К слову, о Юно.

Несмотря на данное около года назад обещание держаться вместе, Чон начал отдаляться. Стал чаще гонять Мина не только во время тренировок, но и после, стал более раздражительным и нетерпеливым, стал постоянно придираться по пустякам и перестал позволять младшему лишний час провести в компании друзей. Оправдание у него всего одно, но железное — нужно работать как можно лучше и быть осторожными, потому что от этого зависит репутация группы. Чанмин конечно же бесится, хлопает дверьми, шипит гадюкой в сторону лидера, но понимает. Теперь все зависит только от них самих, ругать за провалы больше некого.

Как бы там ни было, Юно, к удивлению макнэ, сегодня потащился к Супер Джуниор вместе с ним, но от его непривычно мрачной ауры даже жизнерадостный обычно Донхэ присмирел и уныло примостился рядышком на диванчике.

— Что там у вас такое? — украдкой спрашивает Кюхен, наклоняясь к чанминовскому уху. — Из-за чего опять поссорились?

Мин пытается вспомнить, но в голову ничего не идёт. На этой неделе все, вроде как, было неплохо (настолько неплохо, насколько это вообще возможно), и Юно даже ни разу не отчитал младшенького за косяки в танцах.

— Все нормально, — пожимает плечами Шим, отбирая у Чо последний кусочек курицы. Кюхен уже успел надкусить его, наивно полагая, что Мина это сможет остановить. Не угадал.

— Тогда что с ним такое? — Кю провожает по-детски обиженным взглядом аппетитный фастфуд. — Он сейчас просто сожрет всех.

Чанмин беспристрастно жуёт мясо, даже не зная, что ответить на это. Наверное, он опять дышит как-то не так, вот Чон и бесится. Мину кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть — и они поубивают друг друга.

Через два часа они покидают гостеприимную обитель королей кейпопа (Чанмин милостиво позволяет им так бахвалиться, потому что боги-то тут они) и едут домой на машине лидера, потому что Мин немного захмелел.

— Ты чего сегодня такая бука? — с весёлостью пьяного человека спрашивает Шим, развалившись на переднем сидении. — Хё-о-о-он! — он строит милую мордашку и хлопает ресницами. Чон в ответ только хмурится. Чанмин вздыхает.

— Слушай, если я сделал что-то не так, то просто скажи мне, а?

— Все нормально, — скупо бросает в ответ Чон, пристально следя за дорогой. Мин усмехается — они даже говорят одними и теми же репликами, а уживаются вместе с трудом. Парадокс. Юно паркуется возле из дома и отстегивает ремень. Чанмин же тянется вперёд и берет его за руки.

— Хён, я не хочу, чтобы между нами было недопонимание, так что говори, если что-то не так, ладно? — он смотрит на упрямо сжатые губы старшего, взгляд которого до странности нечитаемый.

— Ты соображаешь вообще, что делаешь? — раздраженно шипит Чон, резко высвобождая свои ладони из пальцев Мина. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если нас сфотографируют? Беспечный идиот! — он выскакивает из машины, хлопнув дверью. Чанмин вздыхает и вылезает следом.

— Прости, — он нагоняет лидера у подъезда и трогает его за локоть. — Я только хотел…

— Пойдём уже! — рявкает Юно, отбрасывая от себя протянутую руку.

— Хён, я…

— Пойдём!

Чанмин никак не может понять, почему лидер не спускает с него взгляда — и ему, честно говоря, немного не по себе из-за этого. Взгляд Чона антрацитово-тяжелый, даже агрессивный, и Чанмин честно не может вспомнить, что такого он успел натворить, чтобы вызвать такие эмоции у хёна. Они поднимаются на лифте в квартиру, а Юно все смотрит, смотрит и смотрит, и ещё дышит тяжело, как будто после драки.

Старший первым выскакивает из лифта и словно ошпаренный начинает бить себя по бокам, ища ключи. В подъезде опять перегорела одна лампочка, а другая уже дышит на ладан, так что света на лестничной площадке не больше, чем в подвальном помещении.

— Хён?.. — неуверенно зовёт Шим, слыша позади себя лязгающий стук закрывающихся металлических дверей.  
Чон вздрагивает, нервным движением вытаскивая ключи, и поспешно открывает дверь.

Мин успевает поймать его за локоть в темном коридоре их квартиры и тут случается невероятное.

Юно резко поворачивается к нему, притягивая к себе за шею, и — целует. Не по-идиотски в щеку или так, чтобы это можно было списать на алкоголь — а мокро, жарко, с языком и протяжным стоном в губы, так жадно и больно, словно сдерживаться уже нет сил. Шим застывает на месте, нелепо ссутулившись и продолжая мять пальцами куртку на чоновском предплечье, и чувствует судорожно сжавшийся крепкий захват на своей талии. Старший отстраняется от его губ, и макнэ выхватывает взглядом блики в миндалевидных глазах, раздувающиеся крылья аккуратного носа и странно искаженное лицо.

— Хён?.. — неуверенно хрипит Чанмин, потому что Чон продолжает прижимать его к себе, гипнотизируя взглядом, и младший чувствует то, что чувствовать не положено.

Юно подаётся вперёд, закрывая глаза.

— Я не знаю, как это называть, Чанминни, — жарко шепчет он, невесомо касаясь губами длинной шеи макнэ. — Я больше не могу. Ты такой чувственный, ты просто…

Чанмин думает, что он сошёл с ума.  
Или старший сошёл с ума.  
Или…

— Хён… — в который раз повторяет он. — Хён, ты…

С задушенным хриплым стоном Юно отталкивает его, и Мин ударяется копчиком о твёрдую полированную поверхность коридорной тумбочки. Взвыв от боли, он прогибается в спине, тут же прикладываясь затылком о стену, потому что лидер опять безжалостно прижимает его к себе, в полуживотном упоении скользя языком по линии челюсти.

— Хён!..

Короткий вскрик младшего режет густую тишину отполированным лезвием, и Чон вздрагивает.

— Я не понимаю, хён, пожалуйста, скажи…

— Хочу тебя так, что готов душу дьяволу продать.

Юно никогда не говорит с такими пугающе-вибрирующими интонациями, от которых волосы встают дыбом на затылке, никогда не смотрит таким откровенно трахающим взглядом, из-за которого против воли начинаешь чувствовать себя голым и согласным на все, никогда не сжимает бёдра так, что ещё секунда — и Чанмин сдохнет от возбуждения. На сегодня лимит своих «никогда» старший выполнил с лихвой, особенно если ко всему этому перечню прибавить жадные развязные поцелуи, от которых все ещё горят губы и шея.

— Т-ты что?..

Шим позорно заикается, но винить себя в этом не может — все-таки не каждый день горячие мужчины признаются ему в том, что хотят заняться с ним сексом.  
Юно вместо ответа притягивает его к себе и оставляет невинный поцелуй на порозовевшей скуле. Чанмин заставляет себя повернуться к нему.

— Хён.

Чон со вздохом поднимает руку, начиная бездумно водить кончиками длинных пальцев по миновскому лицу.

— Я думал, что сойду с ума сегодня от ревности.

Чанмин ощущает сладкую негу и слабость во всем теле. Юно неотрывно смотрит прямо в глаза, и его ресницы то взлетают чуть выше, то заслоняют собой расширившиеся зрачки — зрелище настолько завораживающее, что Шим готов смотреть на это несколько часов кряду. Старший опять клонится к его лицу и теперь макнэ безразличны его мотивы — он подаётся вперёд, раскрывая губы навстречу, и Юно мягко ловит их своими губами.

— Я так долго… ждал этого… — сквозь короткие вздохи и жадные поцелуи бормочет старший. — Мой красивый, мой…

Неловкое местоимение замирает между их губами, но Юно не думает долго. Он просто опять приникает ко рту макнэ, зацеловывая его до невыносимого жара внизу живота и заставляя хотеть себя так, как Чанмин ещё не хотел никого в своей жизни.

— И когда ты только успел, — не может удержаться от подколки Шим, стягивая с плеч косуху. — Я бы даже не додумался до совраще…

Юно накрывает ладонью его пах, и Мину уже не до глупых смешочков. Юно расстегивает его рубашку, целуя оголившиеся участки кожи, и младший со стоном запрокидывает голову, не в силах противиться этому удовольствию.  
С Юно можно забыть о порядочности, потому что нет ничего лучше его томного насмешливого взгляда, умелого рта и ласкающих рук.  
Чон оглаживает напрягшееся бедро горячей ладонью и, подхватив макнэ под коленку, вжимает в стену всем своим телом.  
Но Чанмину все равно мало. Он тянет старшего на себя, впечатывая в красиво очерченные губы нетерпеливый поцелуй-укус, за что получает несдержанный толчок бёдрами и стонет — Юнхо чертовски возбуждён, и Чанмину нравится ощущать это.

— Если бы ты знал, как я ненавижу чувство ревности, — зло цедит Чон, неласково сжимая пальцы на миновской шее. — Я ненавижу ревновать. Ненавижу! — почти рычит он.

— Меня? — хрипит Чанмин, бросая на старшего непроницаемый взгляд.

— Делиться тобой.

Юно неторопливо проводит рукой по изящному разлету ключиц и целует младшего в упрямый подбородок. Шим запускает пальцы в отросшие волосы и прикасается языком к родинке над припухлой губой старшего.

Юно красивый. Красивый в своей нетерпеливости, красивый в каждом жесте, прекрасный каждой улыбкой и каждой черточкой мужественного лица. В нем есть что-то особенное, что-то необычайно притягательное — наверное, именно про таких, как он, говорят «с изюминкой», «харизматичный» и «обаятельный».  
Чанмин не считает себя некрасивым, но рядом с Юно он чувствует себя неловкой обезьяной, которая умеет петь и недурно шутить время от времени — поэтому пылкие слова лидера безусловно льстят, хоть Мин и не до конца верит в них.  
Чанмину хочется соответствовать, хочется иметь хотя бы часть этой крышесносной энергетики, но он такой человек, который использует любую возможность для того, чтобы заползти в укромный уголок, где вместо людей будет вино и красивая музыка. Иногда Чанмину обидно быть собой. Иногда ему кажется, что он всех подставляет. И вот в такие моменты на горизонте появляется лидер.

Но, например, сейчас, лидер исчезает с горизонта для того, чтобы сделать очень негетеросексуальный и, определенно, самый потрясающий минет своему макнэ. Чанмин бы обязательно спросил, у кого старший выведал столь пикантные секреты орального искусства будь у него в голове хоть одна связная мысль. Но все эти букашки как назло разбежались в самые дальние углы, ближе к ушам, и поэтому Шим даже не осознаёт собственного протяжного стона, когда мир перед глазами заволакивает яркой пеленой удовольствия.  
Юно обхватывает все ещё не отошедшего от оргазма Мина за талию и яростно трется о его бедро, совсем неласково оттягивая голову макнэ за волосы. Чанмин потрясающе отзывчивый и такой невозможно жаркий, что Юно не нужно много времени для удовлетворения собственного желания — он бурно кончает, неосмотрительно кусая острое плечо младшего.

— Чанминни…

Юно не может не любоваться, не может не упиваться видом макнэ, истерзанного поцелуями — Мин наверное даже сам не подозревает, сколько чувственного обаяния скрыто в каждой линии его тела и неровном изгибе нежных губ. Юно может только диву даваться, как он только раньше не замечал этого, ведь только руку протяни, коснись и — вот оно, родное, желанное, нужное, совсем рядом.  
Чанмин не идеальный, совсем нет, временами даже чересчур колючий, но попав однажды под его чары, уже невозможно расколдоваться обратно, даже если захочется. Он заманивает в свои сети вдумчивыми улыбками, ярким блеском внимательных темных глаз, соблазнительной гибкостью и совершенно невероятной томной харизмой, и невозможно не вестись на его диковатое очарование. И пусть все говорят о страстной натуре лидера DBSK, уж Юно-то точно знает, каков его макнэ на сцене и в любви. Чанмин потрясающий. Чанмин именно тот, в ком Чон нуждается, порой даже слишком отчаянно.

— Я никогда не смогу понять тебя, наверное, — едва слышно шепчет Мин в губы старшего, заставляя тело Юно опять вспыхнуть голодным желанием. — Я вообще ничего не понимаю. Разве мы с тобой были?..

— Какая разница, что и как там мы были, — перебивает его Чон и сжимает пальцы на талии младшего, с трудом удерживая себе от более активных действий, потому что — боже мой, как же хорош сейчас Чанмин. — Теперь все не так.

— Да уж, определенно, — с хриплым смешком отвечает Мин, улыбаясь одними глазами. — Раньше мы с тобой не занимались почти сексом.

— Ну вот видишь, — хмыкает Юно, невозмутимо устраивая руки на заднице макнэ, словно так было задумано. — У нас ещё все впереди.


End file.
